Slush
by blader-chick13
Summary: IkkiKazu one shot. No matter the season, you can always have fun. Ikki x Kazu.


**A misplaced Ikki x Kazu one shot. I wanted to do something totally insignificant with one single moment and that's what I did so sorry if it seems all over the place. I don't personally like this one very much. Enjoy!**

**Prompt:** seasons

**Disclaimer:**_Ikki Minami_** and **_Kazuma Mikura_**belong in their tale of**Air Gear** by the ever talented**Oh! Great

"God dammit, Kazu!"

"What?"

"ATs. Off. Now."

The blond in question didn't understand what the hell Ikki was talking about. That was until he glanced down at his feet and behind him. The snow that Ikki was going to use to make his ... whatever it was, was now puddles of water.

Oops.

"Why does it have to snow here anyway?"

"Fiend!" Ikki cried, standing there in the water and looking ready to cry. That was if Ikki ever would cry over something so trivial. He pointed at it multiple times, gave tiny gasps and then pointed at Kazu. "Go practice somewhere else! Or better yet, wait until summer."

Kazu scowled at him. "You can't tell me where or when to practice."

"Take off those damn ATs, right now. Don't make me come over there."

"I dare you."

"You know I'll do it."

"So why aren't you moving?"

"You and your stupid road are going to melt all my precious snow!"

Ikki just glared at Kazu and stomped his foot into the water. Once it splashed up, it seemed Ikki got distracted. He stomped again and more of it came up.

"You're not allowed to move from that spot." Ikki condemned. "Not a single step."

Well if Ikki had just asked that in the first place, Kazu _may_ have considered the offer but right now, he figured he'd get more entertainment out of pissing Ikki off. So, he took a step forward.

"I saw that!"

Kazu stood still, arm behind his back and didn't move. Ikki scowled him, pointed and then went back to playing in the water. After he was done with the water, he started gathering what was left of the snow into a small pile.

Picking up his foot slowly, he froze when Ikki turned to face him again, nostrils flared and totally annoyed.

"I_will_ murder you!"

Kazu snorted lightly. "You wouldn't."

Ikki seemed to think this over and then reconsidered. "I can still threaten you and hospitalizing you won't kill you. I'll break_both_ your legs."

"Touchy." Kazu grumbled, folding his arms over his chest and pushing his nose into the sky. "It's just a little snow."

There was a few moments of silence where neither of them did anything. Finally, Ikki gathered some of the slush and power snow together, aimed and launched.

The blond wasn't too happy when that slush ball came right between his eyes. "Gah!"

"Lighten up."

Kazu froze, his temper bubbled lightly as he tried to wipe away the slush. "Lighten up? You're the one who needs to lighten up. It's just some damn snow!"

Ikki waved and now looked bored. "I'm over it."

He really should have been used to this: Ikki got bored easily but ... ugh! Kazu tried not to let it get under his skin and did a pretty good job: that was until Ikki tossed another slush ball and this one snagged him in the shoulder.

"Dammit, Ikki!"

The crow was laughing now and already had another slush ball ready in his left hand. His pants were soaked from the splashing water and well now so were his hands. "You're going to make me sick."

"Oh, I'll make up for it. Now take off the ATs."

"But I have no shoes."

"Kazu, we're five feet from my place. If your precious little toes start to freeze, you can go warm up."

The blond hated it when Ikki made him sound like a whiner. Apparently, there was no line between complaint and logic.

"Fine." Kazu grumbled. He just didn't want to wreck his ATs if Ikki decided to get rough with his slush ball game. Oh yes, Kazu already knew Ikki wanted a slush ball fight. It was written all over his face. "But you have to lose the shoes."

"Fair play, huh? I can deal with that." Ikki commented as Kazu found a place to plop down in whatever snow was left to slip off the ATs and Ikki just kicked off his shoes, not really watching where they flew off to.

"Ready?" Ikki questioned as Kazu was just getting to his feet.

Kazu looked around the ground to find the perfect material- when that stupid slush ball came flying at his head and slapped right into his ear. Geez, that felt weird. The icy water melting into his ear. He tried to scoop it out while Ikki laughed.

Needless to say, the rest of the game wound up with Ikki getting cheap shots but every one Kazu threw wound up being a head shot. The crow had water dripping from every strand of hair while Kazu was soaked pretty much everywhere. Nobody technically won the game but they stopped it when both of them noticed the lack of feeling in their feet. Their socks were frozen stiff.

"So ... hungry?" Ikki questioned, completely unwilling to admit his current defect.

Kazu nodded. "Uh ... yeah. Should we go make something?"

Ikki stepped, watching his feet to make sure they actually were moving. "Thanks for volunteering."

Inside they scurried, stripped and wrapped themselves in blankets. Nobody grabbed food but they sat in front of the television. Neither of them turned it on.

"That was fun." Kazu sniffed softly.

"I can't feel my face."

Kazu reached out with his hand and flicked Ikki in the cheek. No reaction. "Feel that?"

"No but I'd prefer you didn't do that."

The blond shrugged and glanced around, wrapping the blanket closer to himself. "So ... are you going to turn on the TV?"

"I can't feel my ears."

Out of either annoyance or something else, Kazu moved over and grazed his teeth against Ikki's ear, clamping down. It wasn't an affectionate little nip like Ikki would have expected. Kazu dug his teeth into the flesh and pulled.

"Aaaooowwww!!" Ikki cried, flinching back which only caused his ear to be tugged harder in one direction. "Lego, lego, lego ..."

"I hawt you coulnt heel it." Kazu grumbled, practically chewing on it now.

"I can feel it, I can feel it! Just let go." Ikki complained, clenching his fists under the blanket, his eyes closed. His own teeth were clenched furiously.

"Mershe?" Kazu hissed.

The crow stayed quiet. He couldn't say mercy, it was too hard. It was like admitting you were a weakling.

He bit down harder. "Mershe?"

A whine came from Ikki's throat, almost a whimper. He whispered something inaudible but Kazu tugged and his voice raised.

"-cy! Mercy! Mercy! Let go, dammit!"

Smirking victoriously, Kazu released his ear and sat back at his original spot. Not even a second of that moment lasted before Ikki crashed his forehead into Kazu's head.

"Fair play." He mumbled.

Kazu rubbed his head furiously, looking mighty in pain. One would be: Ikki always had an abnormally hard head. Both literally and figuratively.

Ikki reached over when Kazu was doubled over and patted his head lightly. "You'll survive. That was payback. Wanna watch TV?"

"God dammit, Ikki!"

**END**

**Review, please.**


End file.
